U're in my fantasy u can not tell me what to wear
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: 'You're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear' Set after the end of; Season 3 Episode 8: Cuts like a knife. The ladies are still lying on the mattress on the floor, and Maura plans a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Set seconds after the end of; Season 3 Episode 8: Cuts like a knife. The ladies are still lying on the mattress on the floor.

"A Red Sox Jersey" Maura questioned.

"Okay you're in my fantasy you can not tell me what to wear!" Exclaimed Jane as the pair started chuckling.

"So if it was my fantasy, I could choose?" Maura questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean it's your imagination what would you want me to wear at my wedding?" Jane laughed.

"I've always imagined you would wear a white tailored suit, and it would be on the cliffs or a possibly a beach… but I do like the idea of the baseball mound, but we'd have to have food other then hot dogs, healthier food, even if it's just having some sort of vegetarian hot dog, and grilled chicken burgers. Hot dogs are made with too many bits of animal and not enough meat." Maura said grimacing at the thought of hot dogs.

"Erm we?... and you imagined our wedding?" Jane asked turning on her side to look at Maura.

"Erm yes just now, not before…." Maura stuttered looking away from Jane.

"Maur you said 'I've always imagined'…" Jane said quietly.

"Yeah I did I'm sorry Jane… I mean I'm not sorry because I can't help it, but I'm sorry that I said that, I should have told you, not that I think about our wedding, but that I thought about you like that, I mean I try not too but I cant help it, I'm so sorry but I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I mean I love you, you're the only person who ever just sees me as Maura not DR Isles, you're so kind to me, you like me despite my quirkiness, and though you make fun, you don't do it to be mean, you do it because were friends… and I'm rambling and I'll leave and I'm sorry, ill give you time to think about if we can still be friends…" Maura said moving to get up.

Jane puts her hand on Maura's shoulder to stop her getting up, "You love me…"

"Shoot I said that, yes I do. I know this is all a bit sudden." Maura says looking at Jane.

Jane smiled "Not really, I mean I hoped, but I never thought you felt the same…

"The same…" Maura whispered.

"Well there has always been something there – I just thought it was me at first, but then Frankie started asking me when I was gonna grow a pair and ask you out, and Frost and then Korsak. But I never thought I'd have a shot with you. I mean what could you see in me?" Jane questioned.

"Everything… you're my world." Maura smiled.

"So, you like me, I like you, we like each other." Jane said smiling back.

"That is a correct assessment of this situation." Maura said with certainty.

Jane chuckled** "**So I guess I need to grow a pair."

"No that's not necessary I like you as you are, though I have considered what it would be like if you were to wear…" Maura started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, as much as I like that idea, maybe we should start with a date." Jane interrupted.

"Yes of course I didn't mean to insinuate." Maura blushed.

"I know Maur," Jane smiled and started to get up off the mattress, "so maybe we could go for a drink, or dinner – you can choose where."

"We could go to the Dirty Robber?" Maura replied looking up at Jane.

"I was thinking maybe somewhere else, where we won't end up with the guys from work, not that I don't want to be seen with you, but I just thought it might be nice if we could have a date with just the two of us, and not us and our colleagues." Said Jane offering her hand to Maura to help her up.

"Merch has new owners." Said Maura taking Jane's hand.

"And you know this because…." Said Jane still holding on to Maura's hand.

"I was curious, after the case. Seeing you with all those women made me jealous, and I started to wonder why." Maura blushed again looking down at her and Jane's intertwined hands.

"So Merch." Jane smiled.

"Merch, but first…" Maura paused looking at Jane.

"First…" Jane smiled.

"First I want to kiss you… we wasted so much time, and I just really don't want too wait any longer." Maura said quickly.

"Of course…" Jane said moving her hand up Maura's arm, and resting it on her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, I can't believe that you feel the same Maur," Jane said sliding her hand slowly along Maura's neck and rubbing her thumb along her jaw line.

Maura leaned in to Jane's touch, "Jane…" Maura moaned. "Please…"

Jane licked her lips, and pulled Maura closer and leaned in to kiss her.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her tighter.

"Jane…" Maura breathed out slowly as they pulled away from each other. "I wish I'd said something sooner."

"Me too." Jane smiled, leaning in and kissing Maura quickly on the forehead.

"So, we should go. If you still want to." Maura smiled.

"Yes … date... good plan." Jane breathed. "I should probably put a shirt on."

"If you must, though I do like the way you're dressed now…" Maura smiled.

"I'll get the shirt, do you wanna put the wine in the fridge?" Jane asked.

"It's a red wine Jane." Maura giggled shaking her head.

"Oh right well I'll just get the shirt…" Jane said walking toward her bedroom smiling.


	2. A N

A/n For those who favourited this story/ or put it on alerts. You won in a way… I haven't done a sequel (yet) but I have done a prequel. Go on my page to read. I hope you like it


End file.
